


Don't Play Marys Game.

by HisHeartKiller



Series: Urban Legends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloody Mary - Freeform, Evil, Games, Horror, Mirrors, Paranormal, Spirit - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Urban Legends, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: Mirrors hold your sole. Don't die in front of them. Don't get murdered in front of them. And if you do, make sure someone smashes it to free you. Or you’ll be living the same hell as Mary.





	Don't Play Marys Game.

They always told us the legend of Bloody Mary but we never believed it. Thousands and thousands of people would play this game a year. Birthday parties, slumber parties, simply just for a scare. Apparently we never knew the rules. 

The basic rules have always been. 

  1. Go into a room with a mirror. 
  2. Close the doors. 
  3. Turn off the lights. 
  4. Light one candle in front of the mirror, only illuminating your face and it's reflection. 
  5. Say bloody mary 3 times in the mirror. 



Some she appears behind you. Some say she scratches you. Some say she haunts you forever and makes your life the living the hell she suffers from. 

But none of that's true. She's more twisted than that. 

First you need to get the story right. 

Bloody Mary was a young girl who was murdered in front of her mirror centuries ago. The murder was gruesome and so violet. Mary Was a kind soul who ever hurt anyone. She was killed simply out of jealousy. Her older sister hated her. She played the loving sister  but hated Mary with all her heart. Mary was the prized daughter, the smart and pretty one. Elizabeth was not, she was pretty but nowhere near as beautiful as Mary. She was smart but not as smart as Mary. Mary was the favorite and everyone knew it. 

Elizabeth thought she had finally caught a break. She was to be married to an amazing man. Rich, handsome and kind. But he took a liking to Mary. Just like everyone else. Mary had no ill intent towards her sister, she loved her. But she knew she had to listen to her family. So she married Benjamin as her father told her to. 

Elizabeth had cracked. She lost it. She was so furious. The night Mary was to be wed Elizabeth followed her sister into the bathroom. She smashed her head into the mirror repeatedly. Killing Mary. Elizabeth cleaned herself up and left the bathroom. 

When they found Marys body hours later it was nothing. The beauty, the pose, her charm, was all gone. Mary was gone. 

Elizabeth got what she wanted. She married Benjamin. 

Mary and Elizabeth's mother, Jane,  swore for weeks she could see her in the bathroom with her, watching her, warning her. Jane knew deep down what Elizabeth did. But that was her daughter. 

Elizabeth would see her sister in ever mirror she looked in. SHe was going crazy. Her fear was uncontrollable. Her paranoia was worse.  Finally after years of torment she looked in the mirror in her parents home, three candles lit around the room and said it. “Mary.” Nothing responded. “Mary!” She shouted. “Bloody Mary!” She screamed. The first candle went out. And in anger she shouted “Bloody Mary!” Two more times. With each yell the candles went out. 

Her sister appeared, dead and bloody in the mirror in front of her. She pulled her sister through. Elizabeth was never seen again. 

Mary has her own rules now. If you call her name here's what to expect. 

  1. If you are bad but not violent you will see her. 
  2. If you’ve done something wrong, physically violent but not to bad, she will scratch you. 
  3. If she can sense the evil that lurks in you like her sister, she will take you and you will never be seen again. 



Now you have to get the rules right. Marys Rules. 

  1. Go into a bathroom with three light candles. Long white candles. The room must have a mirror. 
  2. The three candles must be placed around the room but all in front of a mirror. 
  3. NEVER go in with more than one person 
  4. Look in the mirror. 
  5. With a very loud angry tone, say “Bloody Mary!” three times. After each time blow out a candles
  6. Keep your eyes on the mirror. 



If nothing happens than she has deemed you innocent. If your not, then you’ll see her. Feel her. Or get taken by her. 

And god help you if it's the last one. You’ll be put in the internal hell she's in. Reliving her death over and over. Trapped in a mirror watching and feeling her death again and again. 

Mirrors hold your sole. Don't die in front of them. Don't get murdered in front of them. And if you do, make sure someone smashes it to free you. Or you’ll be living the same hell as Mary. 

Don't Play Marys Game. 


End file.
